


what we become.

by ameliialjohnson



Series: we are the end of the world. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Don't @ Me, Human AU, M/M, Modern Setting, Slight OOC, and it's lit, and oh boy do they want some of that, based off of uncharted by naughtydog, because we love representation, but im also not sorry, but it's not one of our mains dw, but like i dont think you understand, he's basically sullivan, hes still not a top sorry guys, i reference supernatural a lot, if you couldn't tell already i'm really bad at this, it gets kinda chaotic ngl, like heavily no mistake left behind beta read, literally everything is beta read i have no confidence, logan and roman have a chance to be popular thiefbusters, logan and roman have a cool uncle, prinxiety centric, roman and logan argue during battles, roman and virgil flirt a lot and logan is having none of it, set late 2017-early 2018, the title totally isnt the name of a twd episode, they have a sam and dean winchester dynamic, this is heavily beta read, virgil drinks 2 years underage for like 15 seconds, virgil is a famous thief, virgil is latino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliialjohnson/pseuds/ameliialjohnson
Summary: When the word gets out that a notorious thief plans to steal a priceless antique from a museum in England, Roman and Logan Sallow attend the event where the artifact will be auctioned off in an attempt to stop them. The only problem is, they must identify the thief before taking any kind of action. What will happen when the thief is not who the brothers were expecting?im bad at this hsjskkshdkdki sorry.warning: this work will have 16+ content! including heavy gore, mild sexual themes, and swearing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: we are the end of the world. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812028
Kudos: 2





	what we become.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short first chapter! i have little to no motivation atm and i don't want to worry about the work draft being deleted before i can finish the entire chapter. i'll either update this chapter with more text soon, or i'll leave this as the first chapter and continue on the second one.

The sky was black tranquillity married to a poetry of stars. It was the softness that called body and brain to rest and let the heart go to its steady rhythm. Night came as a reward of sorts, a restfulness above to calm the soul. Moonlight bounced off of a large building surrounded by a river and a small village. It was at this time the museum was closed. The lights had been turned off and security guards wandered every inch of the place, protecting the artifacts in the cases. It'd been years since the last heist at this museum, and the security's guards were almost completely down.

All they did nowadays was patrol the place, not worrying as much about people breaking in than small cracks where people could break in. The only light visible was the white beams from the guards' flashlights, the light bouncing around each time the guard moved. Everything was calm and quiet. The silence seemed unnatural and suspicious to some, but others took it as a blessing of some sort. They were grateful that nobody tried to break in, though little did they know. . .

Somebody would.


End file.
